thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
1999
1999 was the eighth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway line. This was the first year engines had moulded plastic funnel, coal, and names written them. Character Cards were also introduced in this year. Available Products Engines *Thomas (redesigned) *Edward (redesigned) *Henry (redesigned) *Gordon (redesigned) *James (redesigned) *Percy (redesigned) *Toby *Duck *Donald (redesigned) *Douglas (redesigned) *Oliver (redesigned) *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Diesel *Daisy *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Stepney *D199 *Culdee *Mike *The Diesel *Sodor Railway Repair *Flying Scotsman (new) *Neil (new) *10 Years of Thomas in America Set (new) Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Troublesome Truck *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Line Caboose *Henry's Forest Log Car *Express Coaches *Breakdown Train *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Circus Train *S.C. Ruffey *Sodor Mail Coach *Ada, Jane and Mabel *Sodor China Clay Cars *Barrel Car *Fred the Orange Coal Car *Toad *Catherine with The Truck (new) *NW Brakevan (new) *Cargo Car (new) *Sawmill Log Car (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Sodor Bay Cargo Ship Buildings and Destinations *Special Engine Shed *Windmill *Log Loader *"The Works" Engine Repair Shop *Roundhouse *Sodor Cargo Crane *Barrel Loader *Sawmill with Dumping Depot *Cranky (new) *Stop and Go Station (new) *Transfer Table (new) *Water Tower (new) *Sodor Engine Wash (new) *Coal Station (new) *Sodor Grain Mill (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Single Stone Tunnel *Arched Stone Bridge *Double Wide Old Iron Bridge *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Henry's Tunnel *Mountain Tunnel *Curved Viaduct *Suspension Bridge *Knapford Covered Bridge Accessories *Set of 5 Signs *Set of Four Signals *Set of Three Buildings *Combination Tree Pack (new) *Family of 4 *Sir Topham Hatt, One Workman, Two Engineers *Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt Sets *Circle Set *Circus Set (new) *Figure 8 Set *100 Piece Set *A Day At The Works Set *Around the Barrel Loader Set *Percy Takes the Plunge Set *James Goes Buzz Buzz Set (new) *Mountain Tunnel Set (new) *Roundhouse Set Track Packs *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Cross and Switch Track Pack *Elevated Track Pack *Freightyard Expansion Pack *Lumberyard Expansion Pack Track *2" Straight Track (4 pieces) *4" Straight Track (4 pieces) *6" Straight Track (4 pieces) *8" Straight Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *6 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *6 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *2 Bumpers/2 Signs *Ascending Track (2 pieces) *Ascending Track Risers (2 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #1 (4 pieces) (new) *Track Adapter Pack #2 (4 pieces) (new) *Cross Track/2 Warning Signs *Special 8" Turntable *Graded Track Risers *Switch-T Track *Switchyard Track *Highway Crossing *Double Cross-Over Track *Round-About Action Turntable (redesigned) *8 Way Switch Track *Stacking Overhead Railway *Action Switch Track (2 pieces) *Track to Surface Ramps (4 pieces) *Flexi-Curve Track (2 pieces) *Elevated Track Foundation (new) *Three-Way Parallel Switch Track (new) Play Accessories *Carry Bag *Thomas Wooden Toy Box (new) *Thomas Felt Playmat *Cloth Playmat with Quarry *Cloth Playmat with Pond *Playboard *Playtable (redesigned) Gallery 99yearbook1.jpg|1999 Yearbook 99yearbook2.jpg 99yearbook3.jpg 99yearbook4.jpg 99yearbook5.jpg 99yearbook6.jpg 99yearbook7.jpg 99yearbook8.jpg 99yearbook9.jpg 99yearbook10.jpg 99yearbook11.jpg 99yearbook12.jpg 99yearbook13.jpg 99yearbook14.jpg 99yearbook15.jpg 99yearbook16.jpg 99yearbook17.jpg 99yearbook18.jpg Category:Dates Category:Years